


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, vid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сделано на <b>Испорченный телефон</b> по мотивам фика <a href="http://pay.diary.ru/~spn-ugadajka/p165388301.htm">Паттерн</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Паттерн](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19148) by виски танго. 



> По мотивам клипа написан фик [Мистер Смит и Белый Кролик](http://pay.diary.ru/~spn-ugadajka/p165457546.htm)

  



End file.
